


Combating Eating Disorders With America

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, It's okay guys, you got this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Quick disclaimer, I don't have any eating disorders. I did research about anorexia and bulimia but I don't have any personal experience. I did my best though. If you have any ways I can make this better please,pleasesay something. Okay . .. I think that's it. Onward.
Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940779
Kudos: 2





	Combating Eating Disorders With America

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, I don't have any eating disorders. I did research about anorexia and bulimia but I don't have any personal experience. I did my best though. If you have any ways I can make this better please, _please_ say something. Okay . .. I think that's it. Onward.

Hey there dude! Alfred here! I’m just going to start by saying you are an amazing, beautiful person! No matter what eating disorder you have, I promise you are wonderful just the way you are, without over/under eating. Okay? And dude, I get it. It’s hard. I have struggled with eating disorders for years. It’s _really,freaking, hard_! But you can do it!

Here’s some ideas that might help. When you look at yourself in the mirror, tell yourself you are a beautiful person who is epic and wonderful and doesn’t need to be skinny to be amazing. Every time you think about how you’ll never be pretty or handsome enough remember we are all flawed. We aren’t all built like models(Spoiler alert. The pictures we see of models are usually edited to make them look nicer. No one is that perfect looking.) This is important to remember. You are amazing and beautiful and wonderful _just the way you are_! I know I’m being repetitive but you absolutely have to understand this!

Okay, one last thing before I yeet myself outta this joint. Talk to someone. Tell someone you trust how you are feeling. It may feel like it will ruin your dignity. That there’s something wrong with needing help. But that’s not true. _Everyone_ needs help. It doesn’t make you any less of a person. In fact, I think it makes you stronger. And if you’re still feeling bad about your appearance, try the little message Francis sent out! That guys ridiculous, but he sure knows how to raise spirits!(love the guy tho, don’t get me wrong)

Alrighty, guess it’s time for me to head out! If you want to talk or need extra encouragement feel free to shoot a message in the comments. And with that, see ya’ fam!

**Author's Note:**

> [Eating Disorder Help](https://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org/help-support/contact-helpline)
> 
> Suicide Hotline: 800-273-8255


End file.
